1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus displaying an image in a bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical imaging apparatus refers to an apparatus that provides an image with respect to a patient by acquiring information of the patient. Examples of the medical imaging apparatus include X-ray imaging apparatuses, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and the like.
Among these apparatuses, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus holds a very important position in diagnosis using medical images due to relatively easy image capturing conditions, excellent contrast in soft tissue, and ability to provide various diagnosis information images thereof.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) causes a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon to occur in hydrogen atomic nuclei in a human body by using a magnetic field which is harmless to the human body and a radio frequency (RF), which is non-ionizing radiation, to obtain density and physicochemical properties of the atomic nuclei which are illustrated in images.
In particular, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus acquires an image of an inner portion of an object by converting energy, which is emitted from atomic nuclei in response to a supply of a constant frequency and energy while a constant magnetic field is applied to the inside of a gantry, into a signal.
In this case, an RF reception coil is used to receive the energy emitted from the atomic nuclei. The RF reception coil may be separated from a patient table. In general, the RF reception coil may be stored separately from the patient table while a magnetic resonance imaging process is not performed, and may be connected to the patient table while a magnetic resonance imaging process is being performed.